Rhoda
|eyes = Dark Brown |height = 5' |species = Human |occupation = Student (Moperville South) |debut = }} Rhoda is a sweet but shy girl who is friends with Diane. She is very sensitive, and is prone to crying when something goes wrong. Lucy appears to be very critical of her. She looks up to Diane like a sister, and appears to be easily flattered. Rhoda often becomes nervous when she is around people that are bigger than her. Although she is a supporting character, she has a lot of fans. __TOC__ History Rhoda has two different looks: the first look involves her hair being down, a choker necklace and a midriff revealing shirt, the second involves her hair in a ponytail, glasses, and a sweater. Previous to the , Rhoda wearing her second look was known as Shy Girl and considered a separate character. Starting with the she has reverted to the second look, having worn it in school before at least 2 years previously (presumably before she met Diane) and outside of school. According to Grace, the two have entered into a "mutually beneficial arrangement" in which Rhoda tutors her in history and she tutors Rhoda in math. On May 12th, while taking pictures in the park, Rhoda was chased up a tree by a giant boar; she was saved by Catalina, who scared the boar away with repeated camera flashes and loud whistling. After this, Rhoda and Catalina entered into a relationship, which they have agreed to keep hidden for the sake of one of Rhoda's friends, although Diane at least has figured it out on her own and (possibly later) Lucy as well and even started to be nicer to Rhoda due to that. In addition, Grace seems to be privy to their relationship , and Elliot and Ellen have guessed . Magic Abilities Pandora has given Rhoda a magic mark that allows her to enlarge and/or shrink things or creatures. Pandora later described it as an S-class spell. Rhoda's first use of this spell was responsible for the creation of the giant boar in Death Sentence; an initially normal boar she unwittingly enlarged until its tusks were over her head . Grace's prophetic dreams in Squirrel Prophet showed Rhoda either enlarge her clothes or shrink her body during her sleep. . It's not clear what was the first use of her spell she noticed: it could've been something like Grace's dream or she might have resized some item. She's now aware she can resize both people and items, but we are not sure if she realized she enlarged the boar. When she resizes food and someone eat it, the person will start to resize as well. For now, she can only resize one thing (or person) at a time. She also knows (or assumes) her ability is connected to the mark she has. She has only told Catalina about her power, and possibly showed it to her soon after discovering it herself. As part of Escape from the Mall, she shrunk Catalina and make herself taller, but the latter was not the spell Pandora initially gave her: she Awakened and Pandora didn't notice. It was her third spell and only differs from the first by also affecting clothes. Her second spell (in order that she noticed them) seem to be make herself taller - but normally taller, not bigger: her mark spell would resize everything in same ratio, which would make her look weird. It also affects her clothes. A fourth spell was discovered during "Escape From the Mall" and allows her to change her own appearance in order to disguise herself. Trivia Upon close inspection of Rhoda's earliest appearance within the in-comic chronology, one can see two girls and a boy in the background which appear to be Diane and Lucy seducing a boy into giving them money. If this is what it seems, Dan has made the first in-comic chronological appearance of the all of the three members of Diane's gang before Rhoda joined it to have been during freshman year, and this is shown all within the same panel. Dan has confirmed on the EGS sub-reddit that Rhoda is named after Rhoda Morgenstern, Valerie Harper's character from the 1970's TV sitcoms Mary Tyler Moore, and later Rhoda.https://www.reddit.com/r/elgoonishshive/comments/9o8zz8/for_whom/e7uglf8/ Gallery Rhoda2.gif RhodaMark2.png|Rhoda's magic mark Rhoda.gif References Category:Supporting characters Category:Magic Category:Marked by Pandora